


Like Masters, like Padawans

by Glaire_Cordon, i_am_greg_lestrade



Series: The Twins RP [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Well - Freeform, for part of it, for them as a couple go to the other one, the mystrade is a friendship ship, they're 7 and 12 for gods' sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaire_Cordon/pseuds/Glaire_Cordon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to "In a Galaxy Far, Far Away..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Masters, like Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE NOTE NOTE!!! There is slash in this! It is between Greg and Mycroft's Jedi Masters, Fe'min Haa-Li and Aldo K'hen, two OC's created by myself and i_am_greg_lestrade. The young ones aren't doing the frick frack. Namely cause that is disgusting and gross. Just wanted to make that clear. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Also, Greg and Mycroft are 5 years apart. In chapter one, Greg is 12, Myc 7.

“Just, swish it like this,” Greg said, swinging his saber through the air. It buzzed and hummed as he moved, a noise he always loved hearing. He looked over at the younger boy and smiled. “Just like that.”

Mycroft nodded before copying Gregory’s movements. He was young, extremely young when compared to the others in the class. He didn’t talk to any of them. Only Gregory. And Master Aldo and Fe’min.

Greg whooped. “Nice! Fe, did you see that??” Greg yelled excitedly to his Master, who was standing against a wall with Mycroft’s Master, Aldo.

Fe’min nodded. “Yeah! Good improvement, you two!” he chuckled. “They make quite the pair,” he commented to his companion.

“They do. I’m glad Greg is getting Mycroft to come out of his shell, but he sticks to your Padawan like glue.” He picked up a metal sphere and tossed it in the direction of the Padawans, not surprised when Mycroft was the one who stopped it.

The young boy looked at Gregory and handed it to him. “I think this was meant for you.”

Greg blinked at the sphere. “Aldo, why?” he huffed. He turned back to Mycroft. “Good catch. It woulda hit me.” Greg made a face at Aldo. “You’re really good at that Myc. I can’t stop stuff yet.” Greg held his hand out and focused hard on the ball in Mycroft’s hand. He saw it lift slightly and wobble. Then it fell back down. “Ugh. That’s hard...” Greg shook his head.

Mycroft smiled up at him. “You can’t over think it Gregory.” He made the ball hover above his hand before looking at his friend. “Should I throw it back?”

Greg smirked mischievously. “Do it.” His eyes lit up with glee.

Fe’min glanced at them. “Uh oh. Something’s up.” He watched as Greg nodded and shot glances at them.

Aldo looked up in time to see Mycroft move his hand and the sphere came flying back at them. And it was moving too quickly for either Master to react. It collided with them, and they both hit the deck.

Mycroft eye’s widened when he saw the look their Masters were giving them. “Uh oh...”

Greg gasped, eyes wide and unbelieving. “I can’t believe you did that.” He took a step back at the look their Masters had. He suddenly gripped Mycroft’s hand. “Run!” He tugged and took off, his robes billowing out behind him as he pulled Mycroft along.  
“To the hideout!” he laughed loudly.  
Mycroft could barely keep up with Gregory’s long legs, but the grip on his hand helped. They slipped inside an air duct and then were gone, Aldo and Fe’min unable to find them. They slid downwards and were soon in an old part of the Jedi Academy, where no one ever found them. Mycroft looked at Gregory and started giggling.

Greg laughed and plopped down, taking his robes off and setting his saber to the side. He bunched the robes up and flopped back onto them, using them as a pillow. “That was awesome, Myc,” Greg giggled. He had picked up a few of the stones that he used to practice using the Force and played with them.

Mycroft moved close to his friend, smiling. He picked up a stone and soon it was zipping around the area like a fly. “The other Masters are concerned about me. They don’t like how I only talk to you and our Masters.” He mumbled. When he had first gotten there, everyone had assumed he was mute. It was only his natural affinity with the Force that kept people from making fun of him. “They think I should be put in the other classes...so I have to interact with them.” He looked down. “I don’t want to be with the other classes! I want to be with you and Master Aldo and Fe’min.”

“I’ll hit them in nose if they try.” Greg crossed his arms and made a tough face. “You’re my best friend. And Aldo and Fe are your best friends too. Moving you to the classes would be stupid and the other Masters are stupidheads. No.”

Mycroft giggled at him and laid down next to him, sharing the makeshift pillow. “Promise?” When Gregory nodded, Mycroft grinned. “Thank you.”

“I’ll BOP them in the nose!” And at the word, he punched the air above them, letting out a giggle. He closed his eyes and just listened as the broken pipe across the room dribbled water out of the high window, it splashing on the sill. “I wasn’t kidding, Myc. You’re my bestest friend.”

“You’re my only friend,” Mycroft replied. He had had a lonely childhood before he and Gregory were teamed up. The Masters saw how Mycroft would open up to the older boy and realized that Mycroft would best bloom under one-on-one. After a few spats, Mycroft and Gregory got along. “Remember when I threw that chair at you because I got so angry at you?” It had been the cause of a scar above Gregory’s left eyebrow.

“Y’knocked me out!” he giggled. “Shoulda not called you an idiot, huh?” Greg lightly touched the scar. He had woken up to Fe’min and Aldo yelling at each other and Mycroft sitting quietly next to him. He hadn’t known what happened but he’d just laughed it off, though he was been a bit scared about the blood on his face. “I won’t call you an idiot again, okay?”

“Okay,” Mycroft agreed. Aldo and Fe’min had been arguing over whether the chair throwing had been provoked or not, before tabling it long enough to make sure Gregory was okay. “I am sorry I got so angry with you.”

“It’s okay. It happens a lot.” Greg shrugged, lifting the stone again. It hovered and wavered before falling back into his palm. “I’m never gonna get it..” Greg made a face and whipped the stone away. “The Force is stupid. I’d rather just punch. Or saber them. Yeahhh.” he giggled. He turned his head towards Mycroft. “You’re really smart. Remember when they had that test and you got the top marks and Yoda said ‘Go far, you will.’?” Greg mimicked Master Yoda’s voice pretty voice.

“Gregory, it’s because of the Force you have quick reflexes. You see something just before it’s supposed to happen. That’s why you’re so fast on your speeder.” Mycroft reminded him kindly. He had Gregory yip around the Academy at speeds that should have been dangerous, but not for a Jedi in training.

Greg shrugged again, his favorite gesture. He loved his speeder, but he was grounded from it. He’d nearly run over Fe’min one too many times. He sat up and pulled his knees in, sitting cross legged and turning towards Mycroft. “Show me how to make pebbles fly. Please please please??” He bounced up and down excitedly.

Mycroft smiled. “Alright.” He gave Gregory a pebble, and cupped his band in both of his. “Close your eyes.” When Gregory did so, he started explaining. “You know that feeling when you’re flying? The feeling of flying?” His friend nodded. “Channel that focus on moving the pebble.” He wasn’t expecting it to go rocketing from Gregory’s hand and it ricochet around the room. “Gregory! Gregory! You did it!”

Greg’s eyes flew open and he watched the pebbled fly. “Whoa! Lookit go!!” He watched it until it finally stopped...by beaming him in the forehead. He flopped backwards with a yelp and went still for a long moment before giggling incessantly. “Ouch. Heheh.” He sat back up, rubbing his head. “That was cool.” He looked at Mycroft. “You make a good teacher, Myc.”

Mycroft giggled at him. “Thank you. We’ll have to work on control next. But that was very good.” He showed Gregory how to control it, but he still had trouble. “That’s okay. Not everyone can get it the first time.”

“It’s better than what I’ve been doing!” He jumped up and bounced on his toes. “Let’s go back and show Fe how awesome of a teacher you are!” He held out a hand for Mycroft and helped him up. Greg ‘forgot’ his robes on the floor.

 

\------------

With younglings’ footsteps receding further until they weren’t heard anymore, Fe’min let out a yell and bent over, hands on his knees to catch his breath. “Damn kids,” He hudded as he heard Aldo approach him, slowing his pace, hardly out of breath. “You think they’re in the old wings again?” Fe’min asked, looking at his companion.

Aldo caught up easily, barely breaking a sweat. “I believe so. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Greg is a bad influence on my youngling.” But Greg was very good at getting Mycroft to interact- just not outside the three of them. “One of the other Masters suggested that Mycroft be removed from our one-on-one and be put with the others.”

Fe’min made a face. “That would only make him go further into his shell. Not a good idea.” He straightened and a hand through his shaggy hair. “Besides, it’s helping Greg to learn how to use the Force better than even I could teach him. You have to have noticed their improvements. Greg with the Force, Mycroft with combat.” He arched an eyebrow and glance at Aldo.

“They remind me of us at that age.” Aldo commented. “Though a little more extreme.” he sighed. Glancing over at his friend, he chuckled. “Can you imagine if they went and did what we did?”

Fe’min glanced down the corridor where we suspected the boys went and sighed. He turned and jogged to catch up. “What’s the plan now? They’re usually down there for hours. And I swear to God if Greg leaves his damn robes again...”

Aldo laughed. “He hates them as much as you do. You can’t really say anything when you left yours in the room. As for the plan now...” He shot Fe’min a heated look, seeing his violet eyes light up.

Fe’min would never get used to Aldo’s expressive eyes. Especially now, when he’s expressing something that made Fe’min’s stomach flutter. “We have hours....” he stated, biting his lip. “Your room is closer....”

Aldo grabbed his hand and dragged his to the nearest elevator. For being the fastest one in the Academy, now it was moving too slow. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Fe’min’s cheek.

Fe’min huffed and turned his head, catching Aldo’s lips with his. What they had...wasn’t exactly allowed. Jedi Knights aren’t suppoed to fall in love, especially with each other. It was nearly forbidden and they could get their Knighthood taken for it. But...you can’t help who you love. At least, that’s what Fe’mind believed. He pulled back as the elevator slid to a stop, letting go of Aldo’s hand. This wasn’t their floor.... Two Troopers stepped on, tapping the key for the floor above theirs. Fe’min glanced at Aldo behind the Troopers, smirking.

Aldo rolled his eyes, but was smiling softly. They risked getting caught everyday, but they didn’t care at this point. They still did their duty, protecting the Republic from any and all threats, and they were just as capable (if not more so) than their fellow Knights. When they reached their floor, they slipped past the Troopers and headed to Aldo’s room. Next door was Mycroft’s, as it was always. Fe’min and Greg’s rooms were a few wings over. He slid the door open and slipped inside, Fe’min right behind him. Aldo tosses his robes to the side, turning in time to get Fe’min’s kiss on his mouth.

Fe’min cupped both Aldo’s cheeks in his hands, kissing him deeply. He pressed his body against the taller man, pressing him against the wall, one hand braced on the wall, beside Aldo’s head. He sighed heavily through his nose.

Aldo sighed, wrapping his arms around Fe’min. It had been too long since they could slip away from their Padawans, making time for themselves. “Fe...” He whispered, hands moving to start removing leather and cloth.

Fe’min ran his hands down Aldo’s chest, fingers nimbly unfastening the belt at his waist. He tugged the front of Aldo’s shirts open, spreading his fingers over the skin-tight shirt beneath. He groaned softly into Aldo’s mouth. “Aldo...nn...I need...missed this...”

Aldo wrapped his arms around his friend again and used the Force to launch them across the room, landing on his bed. “Me too, love,” he breathed, getting Fe’min’s shirt open, and pressed open mouthed kisses along the plains of his chest.

Fe’min yelped then laughed. “That’s terrifying, when you do that,” he chuckled, his words breathless and airy. He arched up as Aldo’s lips brushed his chest. “Ohh~ mm---” He murmured, sighing. “This...god...how long’s it-mm-been, Ald?” He tangled his fingers in Aldo’s hair.

“Three months,” Aldo murmured against tan skin. “Three-fucking-months.” He went for Fe’s belt, untying it and throwing it across the room. “I miss you and you’re always right there.”

“Hell...” Fe’min mumbled. “’M about to say fuck the rules. I mean... We kinda already have...” He pushed Aldo back a bit so he could pulls shirts the rest of the way off, his hair getting ruffled in the process. He wrapped a hand around the back of Aldo’s neck and pulled him in for a fiery kiss.

Aldo whimpered, the months of being separate catching up with them. He loved being a Master and loved training his youngling, but there were times he wanted to it be back to just the two of them.

Aldo’s noised sent sparks through Fe’min’s body, settling in the pit of his stomach. He bit down on Aldo’s lower lip, sucking it between his own. Three months.. That thought alone was painful. They used to be together nearly everyday. When they became Knights, they knew they’d have to limit themselves. But...three months....that was the longest they’ve gone without intimacy and Christ, Fe’min was feeling it. “I need you. I need...I need you...Aldo please...” he mumbled between kisses.

Aldo’s hands, traveling Fe’min’s torso, before pulling at cloth trousers. “Ah, yes,” he didn’t have to think about it, his hand snapped out, getting the petroleum jelly. “Want me to top?” He muttered, nipping a collarbone.

Fe’min nodded, hands pawing at the undershirt over Aldo’s chest. He wanted it off but he couldn’t make his hands work. He whined low in his throat and tugged at it more. “Ple...please...yes, God, yes that,” he breathed, turning his head to nip along Aldo’s neck.

Aldo tore his undershirt off, before getting Fe’min’s trousers off. “Roll over,” he asked, voiced rough. When Fe did, he kissed down the muscular back, before reaching his arse, nipping and kissing.

Fe’min watched over his shoulder, face warm and body trembling with need. “Mm...s’good...” He gasped as Aldo nipped at him, hands curling into the covers under him. He arched his back slightly, a light noise of desperation escaping his lips. He was painfully hard and every move he made against the sheet sent fire through his veins.

Aldo smirked before running his tongue over Fe’s entrance, hands pulling cheeks apart. He knew this made his lover tremble with want, the last time nearly coming from this alone.

“Shhhii-mmmm!!” Fe’min pressed his face into the bed, stifling his voice. He felt himself tensing and relaxing, breathing hard. “Yes, god, Ald, yes, fuck, you’re amazing, Jesus yes,” he said in a flurry of words all running together.

Aldo kept licking, a hand slipping under and pulling at Fe’s cock. Too long since they’d been had a chance to be together and at this rate neither of them where going to last long. His trousers were too tight and he paused long enough get them off, hissing when the cooler air hit his cock.

Fe’min moaned, biting down on the pillow. He whimpered when Aldo pulled away, even though he knew was only for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and shuddered as Aldo stripped the rest of his clothes off. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous....” It’d been what seemed like an eternity since he’d seen the toned body of his lover and, jesus, it was still utterly beautiful. He bit his lip and inhaled sharply, eyes wandering lower.

Aldo swallowed hard. He stretched up, covering Fe with his body, kissing him over his shoulder. The friction on his cock was delicious, but he wasn’t ready to come yet. They were going to do this right. “I’m going to have to finger you open Fe. It’s been too long and you’re so tight love.” He growled, pulling on the shell of Fe’s ear.

Fe’min closed his eyes and arched his arse up into Aldo. He nodded, biting his lip. He made a light noise in the back of his throat as Aldo nibbled his ear, having always loved when he did that. “Al-Aldo...please....”

Aldo whimpered, before moving off and opening the jelly, spreading some on his fingers. He gently pushed on it. “So tight love...” He breathed, always in awe of the Knight under him.

Fe’min tried to relax around Aldo’s finger but, Jesus, it had been too long...He bit down on the covers again and moaned in reply. “That feels so good, Ald....so...so good Christ~” his voice went up as Aldo curled his finger, immediately finding his prostate. He cried out as he pushed against it again, his muscles clenching and relaxing. “If y’keep at that, I won’t be long, hon,” Fe gasped, glancing at Aldo.

Aldo dropped his head to Fe’s shoulder. “Just hold on a little longer,” He moaned, and added another finger, curling it and making Fe’min squirm under his touches. “So beautiful...”

Fe’min was shaking, moaning with want. “Oh, god, Aldo, please just...I need...please, Ald...please....” he cried in desperation, arching up and moving against his fingers. “Pleassse~” he begged once more.

Aldo pulled his fingers out, slicked himself up and pushed in, moaning. “/Oh god, Fe\” He slipped into his Mother Tongue, as he always did when overloaded with emotions. He moved, snapping his hips forward, fingers clenching the sheets around Fe’s. /So good...so good\

“Ah~!” Fe’min cried, toes curling and hands clenching. “Oh shit-I love when-you do-that~” his sentence broken by Aldo’s thrusting. “Harder, Ald, harder-” Fe’min panted, the sensations so good, making him tremble.

Aldo moved faster, pushing himself in farther. So hot, so tight. “Fe...” He moaned, biting down on his shoulder. He couldn’t last like this but he would sure try. “/My lovely Fe....\”

Fe’min was already close and, with Aldo’s teeth clamping onto his skin, he was nearly gone. He whined, tilting his head to try and capture Aldo’s lips. Sports of white danced across his vision, but he held back. “Aldo...oh God, Aldo...~”

Aldo moved his head and his lips found Fe’min’s. He was close. So close... “Fe..I’m...oh gods...” His hips stilled and he came, hard, panting as his vision whited out. He reached around and started moving his hand up and down Fe’s cock, pushing him toward his own release.

Fe’min gasped, screwing his eyes shut and bucking up against Aldo as his climax took him. “Ahh!!~” he cried out, eyes snapping open and his head falling abck against Aldo’s shoulder, his breath stilling and his body shaking. He finally collapsed under Aldo, breathing hard and his head falling to the bed. The warmth and weight of his lover on top of his, a feeling he missed so dearly. “I...love you so...much., Ald...”

Aldo nosed Fe’min’s ear. “I love...you too.” he panted softly. He carefully pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling Fe close, pulling a blanket over them. “We have to make time for us. Somehow.” He mumbled, sighing.

“Yeah...that was too long awaited...” he curled against Aldo, wishing with all that he was to just fall asleep like this. “God damn, I missed you. I missed this. I missed your arms around me and your lips on mine.” He spread his fingers over his chest, rubbing slowly.  
Aldo nodded. “We will work this out. But. I sense our younglings have reemerged from their hiding spot.”

Sighing, Fe’min sat up, letting the blanket fall from him. He looked at Aldo over his shoulder and smiled softly. “We have to make time...” He stood and went about gathering his clothes and getting dressed.

“We will love. We always do.”

\---------

Greg helped Mycroft out of the vent and started towards the practice room again. “Thanks,” he said simply, not elaborating. He looked ahead while they walked, cheeks warm.

Mycroft nodded, following his friend. “Gregory!” he said, noticing. “You left your robes again! You know Master Fe’min won’t be happy with you about it!”

Greg snorted and grinned. “Oh well!~” he sang. He giggled and walked backwards in front of Mycroft. “I’m hungry. You think it’s dinner yet?”

Mycroft shook his head at his friend. “I think so. Maybe they’ll have cake again.” He didn’t bother telling Gregory that he was about to trip over a small droid until his friend was on his arse, Mycroft giggling like the 7 year old he was.

Greg sprawled on his back, knees on the droid, who was nosily beeping an apology. Greg stared up at the high ceilings of the corridor for a moment, arms out to his sides. He craned his beck to look down the corridor as footsteps approached from where they were headed.

“Greg! What...?” It was Fe’min and Aldo. Greg grinned and got up, dusting off his trousers and back. “Hey Fe!”

“Where have you two been?!” he scolded, crossing his arms and staring his charge down, but he didn’t really mean it. “And where...are your robes?” He knew full well Greg hated them and left them wherever he could.

“I dunno,” Greg shrugged, sensing that Fe’min wasn’t really that mad.

Mycroft was still giggling, Aldo chuckling fondly. “We were hiding.” he said, looking up at his Master. Also knelt down, looking Mycroft in the eye. Greg left his robe in your hiding spot didn’t he.” Mycroft nodded. Aldo went to say something else, when another Master and his youngling came over.

“Hey! It’s Mute!” Mycroft hurried over and hid behind Gregory, clutching his tunic. Also turned, eyes hardening. “Would you control your youngling, Hem’in?”  
Greg immediately dropped into a defensive stance, shoulder squared and fists balled at his sides. Fe’min noticed Greg’s demeanor and stepped between the boys. “Now, now, everyone just chill.” He tried disolving the situation but Greg’s glare didn’t lessen and he noticed Aldo still coolly regarding Hem’in.

Mycroft looked around Gregory, just enough to see. Malic was standing there, regarding the other youngling coolly. Hem’in raised an eyebrow. “Why? Your youngling never speaks, K’hen, so why shouldn’t he be called Mute?” Mycroft’s Master’s eyes flared. “His name is Mycroft and you will call him as such.”

Greg shifted his attention to Hem’in, eyes narrowed and angry. “You’re a jerk so why shouldn’t you be called Dickhead?” Fe’min gasped. “Greg!” He scretly wanted to laugh so hard at that. “You’re to respect the other Masters as you do me. Even the dickheaded ones.” His violet eyes settled on Hem’in’s, daring him to say something.

Mycroft looked up at his friend. “Gregory please be nice?” “Oh he does speak!” Malic sneered. “Just because I don’t talk to you doesn’t mean I don’t,” Mycroft snapped icily back. “Even a basic cargo droid would know that!” “You little-!” Hem’in went fo the youngling, hand out for a Force push.

Greg dove forwards and wrapped himself around Hem’in’s middle with a loud yell, tackling him to the ground. “DON’T YOU DARE!!” Greg screamed in his face, just before he was thrown off and to the ground, skidding down the corridor about ten feet. Greg lay still, dazed.

Fe’min was immediately in Hem’in’s face. “How dare you use the Force to harm a youngling! I will have your ass for his! Your KNIGHTHOOD for this!” He physcially shoved and ran down to Greg.

“Gregory!” Mycroft went running over and was at his friend’s side instantly. “Gregory are you okay?” “Why are you so worried? It isn’t like he’s your real friend.” Mycroft turned to something but Aldo beat him to the chase. “Come with me, you.” He grabbed Malic by the ear and dragged him away. “How bad is it Master Fe’min?”

Greg groaned and rolled over. He sat up and shook his head. He had a bit of a floor burn on his cheek and arm. He opened his eyes and looked at Mycroft and Fe’min. “What a dickhead...” he mumbled about Hem’in. Fe’min hudded a laugh and rolled his eyes. “He’s fine, Mycroft. Just a little battered, we’ll get him fixed up.” Greg, using Mycroft’s help stood up and glared at the offending Master, not saying a word. He held onto Mycroft’s arm, subconsciously shifting the younger boy behind him.

Fe’min walked over and guided Hem’in away be grabbing the back of his tunics and shoving him toward the Hall of the Masters.

Mycroft looked up at Gregory. “You are okay right?” He was really worried about his friend. “Mycroft! Greg!” Aldo called down the hall. “Please join us in the Council’s room.” Mycroft didn’t move out of Greg’s grasp as they went to the elevator, going up three floors. “Master Hem’in and Malic are in trouble aren’t they?”

This wasn’t Greg’s first trip to the Council Room, and it probably wouldn’t be his last. “They better be. They started it.” Greg grumbled. His shoulder really hurt but he wasn’t one to complain. He just thought it was sore from the fall, though he couldn’t really moved it without a lot of pain. Greg’s eyes were set as the doors opened. He spotted Fe’min and Hem’in in a heated discussion with a young Mace Windu. Greg swallowed hard and stepped with Mycroft and Aldo. Malic stood off to the side, eyes wide with fear. “Bet he’s never been here before...” Greg mumbled.

Mycroft nodded. “He hasn’t I can tell. His thoughts are going 100 miles an hour.” Aldo leaned down. “Go inside and see Master Yoda.” The two of them walked over to the Jedi, him regarding them. “Trouble I see a bit.” He said when they got to him. “Yes Master.” Mycroft replied.

Greg nodded, tightening his grip on Mycroft’s arm, the ache in his shoulder getting worse. “They called Mycroft a name and it made me mad,” he said simply. He looked angry, his cheeks puffed out slightly.

Yoda tilted his head. “The answer is not violence, Young Lestrade.” “But-” Mycroft protested, Yoda shaking his head. “Tried for harming a youngling Hem’in will be. Malic reassigned will be. But, probation Lestrade for you.” Mycroft looked up at his friend.

Greg’s cheeks flushed and tears filled his eyes. “U-understood, Master Yoda.” He bowed and walked quickly towards the elevator, not waiting to be dismissed. He didn’t wait for Mycroft before hitting the button. Fe’min saw him go, not knowing his fate yet. Greg ran through the corridors to the vent, sliding down to his and Mycroft’s place. He clutched his shoulder and paced, tears streaming down his face. He was silent until he broke. “IT’S NOT FAIR!!” he screamed, his voice echoing around the empty chambers. He sobbed hard, out of pain, both physical and emotional. He hardly ever cried. He never needed to. But this...this hurt him badly. Becoming a Knight was his biggest dreak and being on probation would slow him down. He found his clock and huddled under the billowy cloth. “I’m never going to be a Knight.” He felt like he wasn’t good enough, that he’d just keep screwing up.

Aldo saw Greg leave, Fe’min not getting a chance to stop him. Mycroft came over and pulled on Aldo’s robe. “They..they put him on probation...” Aldo’s eyes got wide. “No...they what.” Mycroft ran to a vent, opening it up and slid down it, having to stop once in a while to change direction. “....FAIR!!” He nearly lost his grip when he heard Gregory’s voice echo through the vent. This can’t be right. It can’t be! He slid the rest of the way down, landing a little hard than he intended and started muttering. “Ow ow ow.”

Greg hear a thud and the light voice of his friend. “M-Mycroft?” He sniffed. Wincing as he rolled to get up. He glanced over to the end of the vent and blinked. “Myc...what are you doing here?” Greg walked over to him and sat next to him, his robes around his shoulders. It was trying to hid his shaking. “You okay?” He peered at him through red eyes, puffy from crying. He tried to smile, but it was a weak attempt.

Mycroft looked up at him, reach up and wiping away tears. “You’re my friend. And you’re sad,” he said in explanation. “You’re hurting...I came to make sure you’ll be okay...” He was really awkward at the friend thing, but damnit he was going to try!

Greg blinked at Mycroft before leaning in and resting his forehead on Mycroft’s shoulder. “Thanks Myc..” he said, voice heavy with emotion. “M-my shoulder hurts...real bad...” he mumbled. He didn’t know it was dislocated from the fall. He just knew it really hurt.

 

When Fe’min heard that Greg was on probation, he was outraged. “Why was Greg put on probation but that little twerp-” he stabbed a finger at the cowering boy in the corner “-was only reassigned!?” he shouted at Aldo when he told him. “How the fuck is that fair!!?” He saw read with how angry he was.

Mycroft help up a hand and pushed a bit, stopping when Gregory whimpered. “I think you dislocated it. But I’m not sure.” He carefully touched Gregory’s arm, trying to remember what his Mother did. “It’ll be okay..I can teach you what I learned in session each day?”

 

“I don’t know. It makes no sense.” Aldo replied to his friend. “Windu!” He called out. “Care to explain this justice? Greg defends my young from that one’s Master and yet he is punished!?”

Greg nodded against Mycroft’s shoulder, sniffling. “Yeah. That sounds good.” He lifted his head and smiled at Mycroft. “Thanks..” He grimaced as his shoulder twinged. “You said it was dislocated? I know what to do.” Greg stood and motioned for Mycroft to stand. “You’re gonna have to push it back into place. Grab the front and the back and pop it. My da was a medic back on Alderaan.” He nodded.

 

“He needs to learn that sometimes violence isn’t the answer,” Windu commented. “The probation will teach him to think on his actions before just jumping in.” Fe’min grunted but said nothing. His logic was sound. Greg always had a problem with his anger. He took after his Master with that. “What about the name calling? Will nothing be done about that?” Windu smiled. “Oh, trust me, I will personally deal with that.” Fe’min smirked, knowing how Windu “handles” trouble younglings with a rigorous camp-like training period. Greg went through it and passed in a week after he beat up a kid for calling him Alderiaan scum.

 

Mycroft looked at him in alarm but put his hands on either side of his shoulder and moved his hands, a loud pop echoing around the vent. Gregory let out a loud grunt and Mycroft started apologizing in every language he knew. (Which was currently five.)

Aldo nodded. “He does have a temper.” He glanced at Fe’min. He knew that Greg got a lot of his personality from his lover and Fe had an anger problem. Windu nodded, a small smiled on his face. He bowed to Yoda and slipped from the room. “Fe!” he called.

Greg rolled his shoulder, smiling in relief. “Stop saying sorry. That made everything better.” He plopped back onto the floor and leaned against the wall. “Sit,” he said, looking up at the other boy, patting his lap. He was feeling sleepy and wanted this day to be over and he was glad that his best friend was there with him.

Fe’min was at the end of the hall, waiting by the elevator. He had his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. He didn’t say anything as Aldo came up. He glared at the floor, trying to control his anger. The elevator opened and they stepped inside. As they started moving, Fe’min switched it off, using the Force. He looked up into Aldo’s eyes and swallowed hard. “I feel like I’ve failed him, Ald...”

Mycroft nodded, sitting down on Gregory’s lap and pulled his robes around them. “Thank you,” he whispered, laying his head on Gregory’s chest, curling a hand in his tunic and cuddling close.

Aldo pulled him close. “You haven’t failed him. There is no way you have failed him. Unless he turns into Malic or Hem’in.” He pulled back a bit, to look Fe in the eyes. “You haven’t failed him.” and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Resting his cheek on the top of Mycroft’s head, the warmth of his friend was enough to pull him into sleep. He was content to stay there for awhile, his troubles momentarily forgotten.

Fe’min was still at first, then he wrapped his arms around Aldo, leaning into the kiss. He didn’t day anything, just held onto his lover and best friend. He didn’t want to mess up Greg’s chances. He made a vow to be more strict from here on out, to teach Greg discipline.

Mycroft awoke some time later, feeling something odd. “Gregory. Gregory wake up!”

“Fe!” Aldo shouted, looking for his friend. “Fe! Where are you!?” The elevator had plummeted to the basement of the Academy.

Greg’s eyes snapped open as he heard a loud crash in the distance. “What’s happening?!” He stood up with Mycroft, both boys turning as they heard Aldo yelling. Greg looked at Mycroft with a worried expression. “Let’s go!” he shouted and took off running.

Fe’min could vaguely hear the sound of Aldo’s voice. Heavy... He thought. He couldn’t move. “Ald....-!” he called out, opening his eyes. He looked down at his chest, now pinned beneath a bit of the wall of the elevator. He Forced pushed it off and sat up, blinking. He felt a liquid running from his nose. He touched it, his hand coming back red. “Fuuuuuck...Aldo!” He got up and cried out as his ankle gave out, not broken, only severely sprained. “Ald! Where are you?” He heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Greg and Mycroft round the corner. “Back, stay back!” The boys skidded to a stop, Greg slipping and landing on his bottom. Fe’min looked around and called out Aldo’s name again. He couldn’t have gone far....

Mycroft’s eyes darted around and he sensed his Master- still trapped in the elevator. “Aldo!” he shouted and went bounding through the rubble, Fe’min screaming at him to stop. He found it and pounded on the door. “Master!” “Mycroft! I can’t get the door open!” Mycroft reached out with the Force and started pulling.

Aldo could hear the metal creaking, and began to help his youngling. “Mycroft! Pull to the left!”

Greg ran to his Master, ignoring his yelling. “We have to help!” he exclaimed. He threw his hand out and tried using a Force pull but nothing changed, not even the creaking. He huffed and ran straight for the door, grabbing the end of it and pulling as hard as he could.

“GREG!” Fe’min yelled, limping after him. He pulled the boy away, kicking and screaming. “You’re going to get yourself hurt, Gr-OW!” Greg bit his hand and he dropped him. Greg ran back to tug on the door, it starting to ease open more. Fe’min sighed and hurried over, throwing his own strength into opening the door. “We’re gonna get out of there, Ald, hold on!”

Mycroft narrowed his eyes and suddenly tore the door off. “Aldo!” He went charging into the elevator, pulling him out.

Aldo jumped when the door went flying. “My-?” “Let’s go!”

Greg backed up as the door was ripped off, gasping and falling back. Fe’min reached up and caught him. Greg wasn’t sure, but he thought Mycroft just ripped the door from the crashed elevator.

“Jesus!” Fe’min exclaimed as the door flew off, catching his youngling under the arms. He backed up, gritting his teeth against the pain in his ankle. Greg turned and put his arm over his shoulder and an arm around his Master’s waist, helping him along. Fe’min glanced over at Aldo, looking him over, concerned.

Mycroft pulled his Master from the elevator and grabbed Master Fe’min. “Hold on!” He jumped, taking all four of them to the first floor.

Aldo started. “What..” Mycroft just did the impossible for a youngling his age.

Greg gripped his Master’s tunic as they went flying, eyes wide rEALLY unsure as to what was going on now. He clung to Fe’min, even after they touched down.

Fe’min looked at Aldo. “Did you...” He looked at Mycroft oddly, realizing it was Mycroft who did that. He arches his eyebrows and looked back to Aldo. “Wow...”

Mycroft raised his head, looking at his Master. “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay!” He was scared Aldo was hurt and he couldn’t see it.

Aldo knelt down, putting his hands on Mycroft’s shoulder. “I’m fine, Mycroft. But you...wow. You shouldn’t be able to do that yet...”

Greg let go of Fe’min’s hand, and ran over to Mycroft, practically tackling him. “That was AWESOME!! You made us FLY!!!” He hugged the smaller boy tightly. “You’re so cool!!”

Fe’min leaned back against the wall and laughed, more from relief than anything else. “You sure you’re alright?” He asked, looking to Aldo.

Mycroft smiled, giggling. “Wanna go again?” He asked, laughing when Gregory started nodding.

“I’m not sure. I may have a concussion. What about your ankle?” Aldo responded, leaning against the wall with Fe’min.

Greg laughed with him, stepping back and holding him at arm’s length. “You’re gonna be great one day. One of the best Jedi Masters ever. I swear it.”

“Not broken but close. I’ll be limping for a while.” He chuckled. Fe’min looked up at Aldo. “It was a good day.”

Mycroft beamed. “You think so?” He hoped so. He wanted to be the best Jedi Knight ever.

Aldo nodded. “We have to go to the medic floor, get ourselves patched up. And Greg? Get your shoulder checked.”

Greg nodded at Mycroft, smiling. He looked over at Aldo. “It’s fine! Mycroft popped it back into place. I told him how.”

Fe’min chuckled. “He learns a lot the summers he spends on Alderaan.” He took a deep breath and stood up, wincing as some weight fell on his sprained ankle. He put an arm around Aldo, supporting himself with his friend. “Let’s go. My boot’s getting tight...”

Mycroft nodded. “Master Fe’min, you look green.” The youngling was worried. Both Masters had been in the elevator when it collapsed.

Aldo looked at his friend and launched them across the floor, turning to see Mycroft grab Greg to do the same thing, the younglings giggling. “Look at them Fe. I think they’re about to go and fall for each other.”

Greg gripped Mycroft’s tunic and yelled, laughing. “Woooooo!!” he laughed. Their feet touched the ground briefly before Mycroft sent them flying again.

“God forbid. They’ll end up like us,” Fe’min chuckled. He lifted his injured foot as they touched off again. They made to the infirmary and went inside. Mycroft and Greg skidded to an ungraceful stop just past the doors, both boys ending tangled up in each others robes. Fe’min could hear giggling from both of them as they tried getting up, Greg just leaving his on the floor again. “Pick ‘em up, Greg!” Fe’min called, hearing his youngling groan loudly.

Mycroft giggled. “You tried,” He handed Gregory his robes. “We can go again later,” he offered.

\------  
Aldo had a concussion and Fe’min was put into a splint. The younglings put ice on their Masters wounds, Aldo wincing at the cold.

Greg propped his elbows on Fe’min’s ankle as he held the ice in place. “So it looks like we’re both out for a bit,” he commented, staring at his Master. He made a face and hummed softly. “It’s bad you got hurt, Master Fe’min.”

Fe’min arched an eyebrow at his youngling. He never used his full name, much less his title. “I’ll be fine Greg. As will you.” Greg looked up at him but said nothing. “Remember when you go in trouble two years ago and went to Master Windu’s programme?” Greg made a face and nodded. “Well, think of it like that. You acrted brashly and you paid the price. Same here.” Greg shot up to protest, but Fe’min stopped him. “I’m not saying you were wrong, Greg. I’m jusrt saying that, next time, think before you act. It could save you in the long run.” He smiled as Greg settled with only a bit of a grumble. “You know, you remind me of someone I knew back when I was your age. He was all bravado, ready to take on the world, ready to fight and to be the best he could be. He also was a little firecracker of a guy and would get in a lot of trouble.”

Greg nodded. “What happened to him? Did he get expelled from the Academy for being like that?”

“No...he learned to control his and listened to his Master. He himself is a Master today.”

“Really??! Do i know him?”

“Well I’d hope so,” Fe’min laughed at seeing Greg’s confusion. “That little troublemaker? That was me, Greg. You’re going exactly like I was.

Greg turned pink and giggled. “SO I’M GONNA BE AWESOME TOO??!” Fe’min just laughed.

Mycroft looked at his Master. “Master Fe’min was like Gregory? He’s so....calm.” He tilted his head.

Aldo chuckled. “Yes, he was. He learned how to control himself. Now, you Mycroft, you. Wow. You can do things with the Force that rivals the best Jedi. I can’t believe what you can do...”

Greg nodded vigorously. “Yeah, Myc, that was freakin awesome!!” He smiled widely at his friend.

Fe’min glanced at Aldo with a “we’ll talk about his later” look. He smiled at Mycroft. “It really is impressive, Mycroft. Well done.” He gave Mycroft a thumbs up.

Mycroft blushed brightly. “Stop...” He hid under his hood, peeking out at his friend.

Aldo raised an eyebrow at Fe but nodded. “Mycroft, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You can come out,” he chided his youngling fondly.

Greg stepped over and pulled down Mycroft’s hood. “It’s cool Myc. Don’t hide.” He pulled him into a hug. “You’re really awesome.”

Fe’min smiled fondly at the two. He turned to Aldo. “I’m glad they’re friends,” he mumbled so the younglings wouldn’t hear him. “They need each other. They’ll balance out. Just like we did.” Fe’min smirked at his friend.

Mycroft giggled. “Okay.” He pulled back and pressed a hand to Gregory’s chest. “Tag!” And he went sprinting away, his laughter floating down the hall.

Aldo chuckled when Greg went sprinting after his friend. “It’s scary how much like us they are.” He looked over at his friend. “Around 11 Mycroft will suddenly grow up. He won’t be a kid so much anymore.”

Greg ran after Mycroft. He, of course, was faster but he wanted the game to last. Plus, he suspected Mycroft would keep him back anyway, a thought that made him giggle. “Get back here you!”

Fe’min glanced at Aldo. “You think? I think Greg might keep them forever young.” He elbowed Aldo. “Don’t I make you feel young?” He winked and grinned cheekily.

“No!” Mycroft called, rounding a corner, robe snapping. He and Gregory hadn’t had time to just play in a few days and he was feeling mischievous.

“Always love,” Aldo said, smiling softly back. “You never stop making me feel 17.”

Greg rounded the corner, skidding to a stop, his friend nowhere to be found. Greg blinked and crossed his arms, looking around. “Myyyyc?” He began walking down the hallway slowly, looking into nooks and crannies for his friend.

Smiling, he reached over and briefly squeezed Aldo’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “Well, good. You never stopped looks 17. Well...the beard matures you a bit.” He grinned. “Did I tell ever tell you I love you in that beard? I was happy when you decided to grow it out.”

Mycroft jumped from a vent and tackled his friend, laughing hard as they went rolling.

Aldo reached up and scratched at the stubble that he needed to shave. “I’m a bit more grey that at 17, but I am glad I did grow it out.”

Greg yelped and tumbled to the ground, giggling. “Oiii! I’m supposed to tag you!!” Greg rolled and pinned his friend to the ground, breathing hard. He sat there and looked at him for a second. Then, he tapped Mycroft on the nose. “Tag. You’re it.” He darted away, laughing.

“Grey, schmey. It’s distinguishing.” Fe’min reached out and cupped his cheek affectionately. “I love it.”

Mycroft let Gregory get far ahead before Force jumping close, running. He couldn’t catch all the way up, but he could try. “You’re so fast!”

Aldo tilted his head and kissed Fe’s hand. “I love you.”

Greg laughed and sped around the corner, almost losing his footing. He bent nearly double to keep his balance, his fingers brushing the floor. He straightened again and took off, casting a glance back at Mycroft. Greg let up in the speed, but not too much. “You’ve almost got me!!”

Fe’min rubbed his thumb over Aldo’s lips. “And I love you.” He leaned over and pressed the lightest of kisses to his lips.

Mycroft jumped again and tackled his friend to the ground. “Tag!” he panted, giggling.

Aldo kissed him back, then his face fell. “We lost another jedi last night. I try not to... I can’t imagine if it was you, Fe. I can’t...”

Mycroft’s robes fluttered down around them as the giggled, Greg thoroughly out of breath from the running. Their laughs echoed down the darkened halls, coming back like the laughter of ghosts. Greg sat up and braced his arms behind him. He tapped Mycroft on his nose again. “Tag,” he stated with a light grin.

“Shh. Don’t think like that. I’m never gonna die.” Fe’min hushed him. If we can survive a 7 story plummet in an elevator, I think we can survive anything.” He grinned and kissed Aldo’s nose. “Promise.”

Mycroft giggled again. He reached up and touched Gregory’s cheek. “Tag back,” His best friend was amazing he decided.

Aldo relaxed. “Alright. I’ll hold you to that.” He laid his head on Fe’s shoulder, smiling.

Greg giggled, closing his eyes and grinning. He had never had a friend like Mycroft. It was weird. He never thought that he and the quiet kid from Naboo would be friends, especially best friends. “I’m glad you’re in my classes. You’re so awesome.”

Fe’min hummed, enjoying the time they had to themselves. He reached down and linked their fingers, leaning his cheek to Aldo’s hair.

“Me? Gregory please. I’m nothing next to you.” Mycroft protested. His friend was sociable and people liked him. They didn’t like the cold ice from a politician’s son.

Aldo relaxed, letting the feeling of Fe net to him relax in ways that couldn’t on his own. This was what he missed the most. The quiet moments.

“If you showed people what you could do, I bet you’d have tonnes of friends. You’re really good at the Force. They’ll all be jealous.” He smiled brightly.

“Missed this,” Fe’min stated quietly. He rubbed his thumb over Aldo’s hand soothingly. “Just me ‘nd you. I love you Ald. I do.”

Mycroft shook his head. “I don’t need friend. I have you!” He meant that. Friends were not what he needed. He had Gregory- the only friend he wanted.

“/I love you too Fe\” Aldo whispered back before falling into sleep.

Greg flushed pink and swallowed. He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just hugged Mycroft tightly.

Fe’min’s head dropped back to rest against the chair back, slipping back into sleep with a smile on his face and his dearest friend’s warmth pressed against his palm and his head on his shoulder. He was happy.

Mycroft hummed and hugged his friend back. “We should probably go back...”

“It is getting late. Plus, didn’t Fe say we could have a sleep over in his room?” Greg gasped, remembering something. “I KNOW WHERE HE HIDES HIS SNACKS!!” He pulled Mycroft up and grabbed his hand. “Come on, before he eats them all!”

Mycroft took off after his friend, then getting to the empty elevator shaft. “Hang on!” he said. Gregory grabbed him and he jumped, taking them up floors one jump at a time.

Greg yelled, laughing with glee when Mycroft took them up the floors to their rooms. They took off, running as quietly as they could, to Fe’min’s room. Greg typed in the key code and opened the door. He padded over to where their Masters were and seeing that they were asleep. He waved Mycroft over and pointed. He cocked his head, gesturing to their hands, interlocked. He raised his eyebrows at Mycroft. Hr glanced down and mimicked their Masters’ hands, lacing their fingers. He smiled, liking that he was warm in Mycroft’s. He nodded and swung their hands a bit.

Mycroft looked at their Masters’ hands and then back to theirs and nodded.

 

(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying our Padawan cuties! If you want to follow Mycroft (me) on Tumblr, I am http://promountains.tumblr.com/ and if you want to follow Greg (i_am_greg_lestrade) they are http://i-am-greg-lestrade.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks!  
> I also just realized my Twin in crime wasn't added as an author. Sorry!


End file.
